The Colour Red
by Kairii-Kun
Summary: I twittled with my braids a bit, silently hating the red it was."I am no beauty like my elder sister so…And my hair is this red as well…" He scowled a bit."You oughtn't be so ashamed of being different from others.It gives you Character.Your red hair is truly beautiful.The color of Lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth."He paused and gave a small smile"Red really suits you..."


So…. I just read the Black butler Manga, volume III, and god damn did I cry like a little girl. It was more emotional then the Anime, You learn more about Madam Red then you do in the show. So this is me taking her story and putting into a chapter book. And really, I would put it under romance but there is so much angst that it over rules the love that was once there. Thanks for clicking on my story, R&R! Even if it is flames.

~Usaga and a hippy

Disclaimer: Black butler is not mine; it is Yana Toboso's.

**PROLOUGE **

_(Angelina (Madam Red); First person)_

Blood covered the floors, my hands and what is left of my broken and shattered soul, covered in its crimson glaze. As I sat, grinning over the beautiful painting I had made.

It has been a long a twisted road that lead me to this alley, soaked in whore's blood. But somewhere in my mind I think I'm thankful for it. If it hadn't been for that, I would not know the pleasure of the metal smell and warm oozy feeling of the beautiful color red.

The painting I had made was so beautiful, as It sat on the floor. Shades and textures covered it, making it unique to all the others.

It was my Master piece, and more was promised to come. I, Angelina Durless, had helped paint the world in the lustrous red that I have come to love…

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

CHAPTER ONE; The Garden room

I sat in a chair out looking the garden, a book in my hand, reading quietly. It was an amazing book, one that had my full attention, blocking out all other sounds.

"An… Angelina." A voice softly called, but I was Oblivious of it. "Father wants you….An?... ANGELINA!" the voice said… a bit louder.

Sighing I set down my book and gazed up at my elder sister. She was so Beautiful, with her kind smile and soft flaxen hair, I envied her so. "Sister."

"In here again, I see." She paused, taking a look at all of the beauty that nature had given the one barren land. "Father is calling for you. He has a guest that he wishes to introduce us to." She said, taking my hand to help me up from my chair.

"Ehh! But I'm dressed like this and hadn't even powdered my nose yet…" I complained. She simply smiled down at me and started to fix me up, with a few pats here and there, and tying up my dress a bit tighter. "S-sis-sister?"

After clipping a flower in a hair she took a step back and sighed happily. "There, all done! You look positively charming. You'll do fine." She said, with a reassuring wink.

With that she started to pull me off to the main estate. "Were you reading again?" She asked, a bit randomly.

I nodded "Yes. I want to study lots and become a doctor. I want to find a cure for your asthma, sister." Sighing a bit, I bent my head. "I'm unattractive, and I feel out of place at Balls, So I may not be able to marry…"

She stopped suddenly and turned to me, her eyes glazed with worry. "What are you saying?!" She shouted out, before cooling down back to a simply smile "You are a lovely and smart girl. You should have more confidence in yourself. And let's not forget…"

"YOU'RE AWFULLY WELLENDOOOOWED! I'm so envious~!" She said, squeezing me where, it was a lot weird. " LIKE RIPE PEACHES, THEY ARE!"

"gyah! SISTER!?" I screamed out, trying desperately to twist out of her grasp; ending with us laughing together.

_My elder sister's heath was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mother's._

**_ I met "him" when I was fifteen._**

We walked in, back to normal, behaved, young ladies, our father standing and a mysterious young man, sitting on the couch next to him. "How Do you do?" he spoke.

I blushed a bit, my eyes wide and unblinking, he was handsome to say the least. "Rachel, Angelina. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive."

I Said nothing, just sat and watched as the world moved around me, that first day.

**_ I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's. _**

**_ And I loathed the colour red._**

We were out in the garden, when he first addressed me, making my cheeks flush with red. "Why do you keep your hair so long In the front?"

I twittled with my braids a bit, silently hating the red it was. "I am no beauty like my elder sister so… And my hair is this red as well…"

He scowled a bit. "You oughtn't be so ashamed of being different from others. It gives you Character. Your red hair is truly beautiful. The color of Lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth." He paused and gave a small smile "Red really suits you… and you should take more pride in it."


End file.
